


All Of The Stars

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filler story for 'Melody of Agony' about how Reno and Rude got together, just because. (Just a warning; I really struggle with fluff...so this is a rare thing for me to write. I hope people like it.) Also can be read alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of The Stars

Reno and Rude stood outside the ruined ShinRa building, eyes glued to the sky as Meteor bore down upon them. The wind kicked up by the potent magic whipped Reno's lengthening hair around his pale face, he looked sick in the demonic reddish light the huge rock cast over everything. Rude watched him from the corner of his eye, admiring his sharp jaw line, his beautiful cheek bones that any model would kill for and the two scars that ran beneath each eye. He admired him and wished fervently that they could have had more time together, more time for Rude to dredge up the courage to finally admit he wanted to be more than friends, more than partners. Reno seemed to sense his stare and he lowered his eyes, turning them on Rude. They stared at each other for a long time, old regrets making themselves known, becoming almost visible in the dust-choked air between them. So many things unsaid, so many moments gone to waste. Reno made the first move, although it wasn't anything near his usual smooth movements, he was hesitant, his eyes lowering demurely as his hand rose. Rude met him half way, their fingers entwining intimately. Everything that had been unsaid they said in that single touch, their clasped hands the only communication they needed. Both of them returned their eyes to the meteor and, just as they thought the end was near, just as Rude came to terms with the fact that they were going to die; green light erupted from the earth. It whipped around them like living snakes, entwining, gathering speed as it rose up and up until it crashed into the rock above them. Reno gasped, the sound barely audible over the swirling, terrifying magic around them. The white magic had done little to the Meteor, it had come too late but now it seemed the planet was fighting back. Reno and Rude stood in the centre of a whirlwind, green light spinning around them like a hurricane and their hands tightened convulsively on each other. 

Later, as everything became calm once again, Reno's knees gave way. He fell to the concrete and bowed his head, breath heavy and thick in his lungs as dust began to settle. Slowly the clouds Meteor had brought with it were swept away by a fresh, cool breeze. Rude looked up and saw the stars spread out above them, each one seeming to be clearer than the last. A sudden sound almost made Rude jump, he turned to see Reno doubled over, arms wrapped around his stomach as he rocked back and forth, it took Rude a moment to realise he was laughing. His own lips twitched in amusement as the realisation hit him too; they had survived. Against all the odds they were alive and they were together. Rude started to chuckle and when he had started he couldn't stop, Reno had tears on his cheeks as he lifted his dirty face, tilting his head back and looking up at the stars above them. Thousands...millions of tiny pin points, never had Rude seen so many before. It took a while for the hysteria to pass into a soft hiccoughs. Finally Rude sat at Reno's side, Reno leaned against him, still smiling as he blinked slowly up at the sky. “Yo...partner?”

“Hm?”

“Ya wanna...kiss me now, or what?”

Rude would have found such a bold statement embarrassing in the past, but now, after coming so close to utter annihilation he couldn't find the will for it. Instead he reached out, the palm of his hand cupping Reno's cheek, it was easy, then, to bring their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss. Reno breathed a moan against Rude's mouth as they drew away enough for their foreheads just to touch, it was an incredibly intimate moment and Rude was surprised to find that it felt unbelievably natural. This was perfection, this was everything he had ever wanted in his life. Just him, Reno and the stars. He fell back so he lay on the ground, Reno fell with him, head nestled in his shoulder as they stared at the sky and bathed in the beauty that surrounded them.


End file.
